1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus and a method of displaying, by the terminal apparatus, a web page, and a web server and a method of providing, by the web server, a web page.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since access to a mobile terminal and access to a network through the mobile terminal have become active, companies operating web servers are providing various services to a user through web pages transmitted to a user terminal.
For example, portal site companies provide various types of information, such as weather, dictionaries, performances, travels, and movies to the user while providing advertising information inducing the user to purchase products or services. The user may search certain type of information through a web page at anytime to obtain desired information.
However, when the user inputs a certain search word into a terminal apparatus in order to obtain desired information, and a web page includes too much information corresponding to the certain search word, it may be difficult for the user to find the desired information from among the information corresponding to the certain search word.
KR 10-2004-0030013 discloses a method of automatically changing a screen image and a banner of a web page, but does not disclose a solution for the user to quickly search information when the web page includes too much information corresponding to the certain search word.
Accordingly, an effective method for the user to easily and conveniently find desired information from a web page is required.